maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Regular Shogun Warriors
Regular Shogun Warriors is a crossover between Regular Show and Shogun Warriors. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 22 (74): The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors. Summary Without the threat of Godzilla, two of the Mighty Shogun Warriors have a regular day. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_to_Smoochy Death to Smoochy] *Smoochy's Magic Jungle MAD References *'Avenger Time' *[[I Am Lorax|'I Am Lorax']] Characters *Announcer (Not in story) *Mazinga *Raydeen *Mordecai and Rigby *Godzilla *Mega-Benson Z *Ice Cream Store Employee *Man *Woman Transcript (The sketch begins with Mazinga and Raydeen landing near a volcano.) Narrator: Mazinga and Raydeen, two of the mighty Shogun Warriors, in charge of guarding the world, to battle with Godzilla. (Mazinga and Raydeen fight and defeat Godzilla) Nararator: Without the threat of Godzilla, however, the mighty Shogun warriors spend their days... well, like any other regular day. (Title card: Regular Shogun Warriors) (Mazinga and Raydeen are then shown on a couch) Mazinga: Dude, that Godzilla monster is such a jerk. Raydeen: Hm-hm, yeah. I'll tell you who's not a jerk. Video games. Mazinga and Raydeen: Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm. (Silence for a few seconds) Mazinga and Raydeen: Hm-hm-hm. (Mazinga and Raydeen start playing a video game.) Mazinga: Hold on, dude. I need to use the little giant robots' room. (Mazinga walks away and crushes a car, causing people to scream, and then returns.) Raydeen: Dude. You know what we need? Snacks. Mazinga: Yeaeaeah. Get us snacks. (Raydeen stands up and puts his hands on his hips.) Raydeen: You get us snacks. Mazinga: You get us snacks! Raydeen: Let's do punchies for it. (Raydeen then puts out his fist and blasts Mazinga out of the room.) Raydeen: '''Wait, I'll go with you. (Mazinga and Raydeen are then seen walking to a store called Save n' Save.) '''Raydeen: Oh, I would kill for an ice-cream sandwich right now. (A store worker is then seen inside Save n' Save next to a freezer writing something on a piece of paper.) (Mazinga then tears the roof off of Save n' Save and the store worker screams.) Store worker: It's the Shogun Warriors! The robots based on the toy-line the has been re-called due to the fact that their flying parts were hazardous to children! Mazinga: Hazardous? Mazinga and Raydeen: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!! Raydeen: Hey man, do you have any ice-cream sandwiches? (The store worker then nervously pulls a box of ice pops out of the freezer.) Mazinga: Uh, those are ice-pops. Now I'm angry and hungry. Raydeen: Don't sweat it dude. (Raydeen then points in another direction.) Raydeen: Look. (An ice-cream shop is seen) (Raydeen then walks over to the ice-cream shop and grabs it, smashing it between his hands.) Raydeen: Ice cream sammies, dude! Mazinga and Raydeen: Oh! (Raydeen's hand then pops off towards the sky and smashes a car.) Raydeen: Oh. I'm gonna have to go get that. (A car is then seen in Raydeen's hand. He throws it across a lake and it sinks.) Raydeen: Pretty scared if you beat that, dude. Mazinga: No problem. (Two people are then seen in a car and Mazinga grabs it. The people run out screaming. Mazinga then throws the car across the lake and it crashes into the other side of the lake.) Mazinga: Oooh, in your face, dude! Raydeen: No, in your face! (Raydeen's hand then shoots into Mazinga's face.) Mazinga: Ow! You hit me right in the eye. Raydeen: Did it hurt? Mazinga: Well, not really. But enough to see why they needed to take us off the shelf. Raydeen: Uh-Oh. Look. (A robot version of Benson from Regular Show is then seen coming out of the lake) Mazinga: Oh no. It's our boss, Mega-Benson Z. Mega-Benson Z: What are you doing? Raydeen: Nothing. Mega-Benson Z: You two are the worst! All you do is sit around, play video games, and say "dude" too much. Yet somehow all these horrible things completely destroyed the city! (The wrecked city is then seen.) Benson: What happened to you?! Mazinga and Raydeen: Well... (Mazinga and Raydeen then completely shut down and Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show step out of the dismantled parts.) Mega-Benson Z: Really? You get to pilot the guardian of the world and you use them like toys? Mordecai: Dude. We kicked Godzilla's butt! (Mordecai and Rigby high five.) Rigby: Yes! (Benson then squashes Mordecai and Rigby with his foot.) Trivia *This is the sixth time Cartoon Network's ''Regular Show'' gets spoofed. *This is Godzilla's first appearance, and the first time MAD spoofed Shogun Warriors. *In [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']] and [[RiOa|'RiOa']], Mordecai was grey and Rigby was a pinkish colour, but in this sketch, they are now aqua and purple respectively (which resembles their appearence as zombies in [[I Am Lorax|'I Am Lorax']]). *This sketch is similar to [[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']] because it spoofs another Cartoon Network television show in a television segment during an episode, which is a lot similar to TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time. Also, Mordecai and Rigby appear in the end just like Finn and Jake from ''Adventure Time''. *Benson is out of character in this sketch. In the series, he often makes threats to fire Mordecai and Rigby, but would never cause physical harm to them. In this sketch, he shows no remorse for crushing them to death. *Godzilla is teal with purple dorsal spines instead of his traditional charcoal grey with bone-colored dorsal spines. **And also, Godzilla did have purple dorsal spines in his 1999 / 2000 design. Category:TV parodies Category:TV Segment